Waking Dreams
by Miss Milly Jane
Summary: When dreams seem so real they break your heart, dreams so sweet that someone you thought you had lost is right there with you... Spoilers of Ep 4 of Children of Earth


_Spoilers for Children of Earth_

_Sappy and sad you have been warned_

_Jack and Ianto_

_Torchwood is RTD's creation, and at the moment I want to whack him one for letting Ianto be killed off __L, but hug him for creating Torchwood in the first place._

_Right then - get on with it!_

**Waking Dreams**

It was warm, blissfully so, like the summer sun after a cold harsh winter. He opened his eyes and sighed, pausing a little in wonder when he realised he was no longer in his own bed. For one his bed, or indeed his sleeping quarters were not located in a meadow, nor was his mattress made of flattened damp grass.

'Where am I?' He questioned the air around him, not expecting an answer.

'Well Sir, I'm afraid I don't know.'

He heard that voice and let it trickle through his mind, every nerve tingling like an addict. 'Ianto?' An almost silent whisper, then 'Ianto!' disbelieve as he scrambled halfway to his feet, before stopping dead, almost chuckling. 'You don't know?'

'No I don't, quite shocking really.' The young man offered the other a helping hand to stand, which was gladly excepted.

Once on his feet again the enormity of the situation hit Jack and he pulled his hand away, as if his lovers touch had burned 'but how can you, how is this…'

Ianto tried not to look too hurt, trying to understand. 'because I'm dead, right Jack.' He offered a solution to the others confusion, if maybe not a little to bluntly.

'Y-yes.' Is all Jack could uncharacteristically stutter out, his eyes wild with confusion, joy and anguish as they finally fell on Ianto again.

'I don't know how I can be here either, except the possibility that you have really very vivid dreams.' He attempted to smile at _his _captain, but found all his senses knocked clean out of him, as Jacks strong arms wrapped him in a tight needy embrace.

'I can't decide if this is heaven or hell.' Jack cupped Ianto's chin with a trembling hand , staring in to sorrowful eyes. 'You being here. Knowing that I never want to leave, wherever here is.'

Ianto shuddered and buried his face in Jacks shoulder, not being able to stand his intense gaze any longer, no matter how loving it was. 'Its cruel and its breaking my heart all over again, but I don't want it to end.'

Jack sighed stroking a hand through the younger mans hair ' Me neither, I think I've found peace at last.' At this Ianto looked up again, leaning in to place a small, sweet kiss on his lips, that lingered like a long forgotten prayer.

'It has to end my love, because its only a dream, it was only really ever a dream.' He was fighting to keep his composure and failing. Jack was not fairing much better as he pressed his lips to his partners forehead, closing his eyes.

'I don't want to let this go, why should I.'

'We shouldn't, but it's the curse of the job I'm afraid- die young…' He stopped as the arms around him seemed to tighten there hold.

'Or live forever' A whisper. 'Ianto tell me about our dream.'

The man in question smiled as his heart shattered at the thought of the life they should have lived. 'You know the one Jack, where we, well where I grow old and grey and you stay young and amazingly irresistible , together, for many years, a lifetime.' The last words caught in his throat as he heard a sob.

'Why couldn't I have had that, just once, the sweetest life.' The tears that had wanted to fall for weeks slowly trickled down his checks.

'Because it was meant to be' Ianto soothed, a caring hand tracing over the others face, brushing the tears away 'and the things that make us smile, make life worth living never come to pass,' He was crying himself now, his eyes not leaving the man he had loved, the man he still loved from death and beyond 'not for you, not for me, not for us.'

Jack shook his head in denial. 'I can't just have you as a memory.'

'But you have to. Just remember that in the end memories are all we ever have, so keep them safe, keep me safe Jack.' A fading kiss and then morning came

THE END

_Hope you liked this little one shot, I had to do this after watching COE Ep 4 for the second time (my mum is evil she made me go through it twice in one night) and seeing one of my fav fictional characters ever die for the second time. Sorry for any mistakes, no beta, but I have tried to catch them all. Any way its nearly 3am I'm off to sleep, ouh and to thing about getting the new chapter of Please posted soon._

_Bye _

_eM_


End file.
